1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvement of an incinerator for burning up an object to be incinerated such as raw garbage, general refuse, expanded polystyrene and others generated from a manufacturing plant, a wholesale market, a general firm, a general retail shop, a general house and others.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an object to be incinerated such as raw garbage, general refuse and others generated from a manufacturing plant, a wholesale market, a general firm, a general retail shop, a general house and others is burned up in an incinerator as it is. That is, as shown in FIG. 40, in case of burning up an object to be incinerated 78g in an incinerator 78, the object to be incinerated 78g is burned by a method for forcibly sending an air stream by a blast fan or blower 78f installed in the vicinity of an air intake 78h. 
In other words, as shown in FIG. 40, since the object to be incinerated 78g set in the incinerator 78 is burned up by the system for forcibly sending an air stream to burn and incinerate the object to be incinerated 78g such as the incinerator 78, air is forcibly sent from the air intake 78h toward the object to be incinerated 78g for combustion by using a blast fan or blower 78f. 
In the method for forcibly sending the air to burn up the object to be incinerated 78g in this manner, a part of the forcibly sent air collides with a surface 78i of the object to be incinerated 78g. The air which has collided with the surface 78i of the object to be incinerated 78g is returned in a direction of the air intake 78h as indicated by an arrow and convected in the vicinity of the blast fan or blower 78f, which results in a position where strong pressure air 78e is generated between the object to be incinerated 78g and the blast fan or blower 78f. The part of the air forcibly sent from the blast fan or blower 78f into the incinerator 78 passes through the both side surfaces of the object to be incinerated 3 to be emitted from an outlet 78a in the air.
As described above, since a pore 78d formed to the object to be incinerated 78g is minute, the loss of the air forcibly sent by the blast fan or blower 78f is high due to a pressure by air blasting, and the air hence collides with only the surface 78i of the object to be incinerated 78g. Therefore, the air does not enter the inside of the object to be incinerated 78g, and the inside of the object to be incinerated 78g is not completely burned up.
Further, a rear surface and rear portion 78c of the object to be incinerated 78g which is the part of the object to be incinerated 78g opposed to the outlet 78a become anaerobic. At the outlet 78a, only the weak pressure air 78b is obtained. Therefore, although only the outside of the object to be incinerated 78g is burned up, the inside of the object to be incinerated 3 is not completely incinerated.
However, since a general incinerator has a low combustion temperature, combustion smoke and exhaust gas containing harmful substances such as dioxin and the like is emitted. Additionally, since incinerated ash and the like discharged by burning the object to be incinerated includes harmful substances, the incinerated ash subjected to combustion can not be disadvantageously reused.
In case of burning up the objected to be incinerated by the incinerator, general garbage, raw refuse, paper, as well as a carrier bag in a convenience shop, general garbage made of plastic which generates toxic gases, and a plastic bottle or expanded polystyrene which is said to be a factor for generating dioxin are often collectively put in the incinerator to be incinerated without being separated. In particular, a large amount of water contained in them may lower a combustion temperature, and dioxin and the like is apt to be generated.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an incinerator having a filter made of ceramics (which will be referred to as a ceramics filter hereunder) attached thereto (which will be referred to as an incinerator with a ceramics filter hereinafter) which does not emit dioxin as a harmful substance even if waste such as raw refuse, general garbage, expanded polystyrene and the like produced from houses or firms is incinerated.
In order to achieve this aim, the present invention provides: an incinerator with a ceramics filter, wherein air intakes to which a check valve is provided are formed on right and left lower portions of the incinerator and an oast is set in a combustion chamber, a tabular ceramics filter for removing harmful substances being attached to an upper portion of the oast, a suction port being form to an upper portion of the tabular ceramics filter; an incinerator with a ceramics filter, wherein an air intake to which a check valve is provided is formed to a lower portion of the incinerator and an ashpan is accessibly set, an oast being set in a combustion chamber, a tabular ceramics filter for removing harmful substances being attached to an upper portion of the oast, a suction port being form to an upper portion of the tabular ceramics filter; an incinerator with a ceramics filter, wherein an ashpan is accessibly set to a lower portion of a combustion portion and an oast is set in a combustion chamber, a tabular ceramics filter for removing harmful substances being attached to an upper portion of the oast, a cyclone which inserts an end of an air duct of a blower to a lower edge of an exhaust duct attached to the cyclone and has a dust receiver being attached to the incinerator having a suction port formed thereto above the tabular ceramics filter; an incinerator with a ceramics filter, wherein an intake pipe bent under a combustion portion is connected to an ash receiving chamber in which an ashpan is accessibly set and a oast is set in a combustion chamber, a tabular ceramics filter for removing harmful substances being attached to an upper portion of the oast, a suction portion consisting of a cover and a cyclone which inserts an end of an air duct of a blower to a lower end of an exhaust duct attached to the cyclone and has a dust receiver being attached to the incinerator having a suction port above the tabular ceramics filter; an incinerator with a ceramics filter, wherein an intake pipe bent under a combustion portion is connected to an ash receiving chamber in which an ashpan is accessibly set and an oast is set in a combustion chamber, a tabular ceramics filter for removing harmful substances being attached to an upper portion of the oast, a first filter and a second filter which contain a storage box, are supported by a spring, has a vibrator attached thereto and accommodate therein a spherical ceramics filter being connected to the incinerator having a suction portion formed thereto above the tabular ceramics filter, an suction portion consisting of a cover and a cyclone which inserts an end of an air duct of a blower to a lower end of an exhaust duct attached to the cyclone and has a dust receiver being attached to the second filter; an incinerator with ceramics filter, wherein an intake pipe bent under a combustion portion is connected to an ash receiving chamber in which an ashpan is accessibly set and an oast is set in a combustion chamber, a tabular ceramics filter for removing harmful substances being attached above the oast, a first filter in which the tabular ceramics filter is vertically set in an installation container being connected to the incinerator having a suction port formed thereto above the tabular ceramics filter, a second filter which has a storage box, is supported by a spring, has a vibrator attached thereto and accommodates a spherical ceramics filter being connected to the first filter, a third filter which has a storage box, is supported by a spring, has a vibrator attached thereto and accommodates a spherical ceramics filter being connected to the second filter, a suction portion consisting of a cover and a cyclone which inserts an end of an air duct of a blower to a lower end of an exhaust tube attached to the cyclone and has a dust receiver being connected to the third filter; and a multistage incinerator with a ceramics filter, wherein a tabular ceramics filter is inclined and provided in a combustion chamber in multistage, a cabinet being provided to one end of the tabular ceramics filter inclined and provided in multistage, a burner being attached under the tabular ceramics filter.